Life is f' ed up
by Death by Me
Summary: my second fic and i think it is more real. of course not with all the kekei genkai, and vampires. read now and review so i can update.
1. Meet some characters

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto nor will I ever own it. But that does not change the fact that Itachi and Kimimaro are hot as hell.**

_Sometimes I just want to sink. _

_Sink through the ground so no one can see me._

_No one cares anyway. _

_All they want is there personal needs._

_I guess that's part of being human._

_Maybe if I wasn't around other people then they can achieve_

_They can go so high that they do not need to worry about being dragged down by me or anybody. _

_Or maybe next time any one comes up to me I will be able to smile at new people in my life. _

_My name is Hinata Hyuuga_

_Also known as the black dot _

_And this is not even close to how I feel about the world_

After I had gotten done reading my poem in front of the class everyone was looking at me. My crew of friends that I hang around was just looking at the rest of the class. I guess the class was in awe because they had never heard a poem besides a love poem. Some how I feel sorry for them. They are missing out on a lot in the world. Just by trying to be something that they are not. This is the only time that I will ever feel sorry for them because I know that after this class is over they will leave out of here and go on about their business like they have never been affected by anything deep. As I turned around to give Kurenai the poem I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. It was like this person was trying to put a hole into me.

I put the hood from my black hoodie on my head so that it covered my eyes and activated my byakugan. As soon as I activated my byakugan the person stopped looking at me. So I de activated it and walked over to my desk. I put my head down and went to sleep.

**Unknown Person's P.O.V.**

She was activating her byakugan and so I had to stop staring at her with my keke genkai. It did not take my power an to know that she did not write that down on the paper. That was something off the top of her head. Like when she got up in front of the class that she instantly was in a trance. It was like she left to her own little world. She looked kinda beautiful. Her eyes staring out like she does not have a care in the world. Her cheeks slightly pink like she is not use to saying thing like this to people.

I guess that she felt me staring at her. Truly I had forgot that I was staring at her. I was sort of mesmerized at how she could came out of her trance so fast but her eyes still looked distant. When she put on her hood it was like she was coming back to reality and was not liking what she was seeing. She walked over to her friends who were sitting in the back. It was not like she had the whole school at her feet but she had some of the coolest people to talk to hanging around and talk to. In some ways she picked who she wished to hang around closely. She knew who was good for her and who was not.

She inspired me to do things I never thought of. Like stand up for some of the things that I believed in. maybe one day I would stand up and actually say something remotely nice about someone. I know that this is just me rambling inside of my head but somehow I do not have a problem with it. She brings out the thirst in me. My blood lust peaks at the thought of me having her.

But I know that this could never be. I know that angels and vampires could never be together. Rumors say that they are not compatible. That they could never be able to reproduce. That their off springs could not survive because they are not stable. But maybe we can be the exception.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I hate him.

I hate him so much.

People do not understand what I have to go through with this boy. He is constantly ahead of me and it is pissing me off. To think of all the other people who are trying to get ahead of me , but he is actually succeeds. Each , and every time. No matter what it never fails. Some people come up to me and say that they feel sorry for me. But really this person gives me have the reason to live.

But there is one thing that I know that I can not fail in. that is the famous "L" word. You will always know what to do when you are in this state of mind or heart. Many many years ago when the lady who used to come over to tell our future came she told me about it. said it was the best but worst emotion ever. and that you can not control it. from them on i was very careful about who i chose to hang around.

but that was not the reason why i did not hang around itachi. it was because everyonetold me that he was the one who killed my family and when i heard this i guess i shut down.

he's staring ast me again and it burns my insides. the fact that god gave us eyes and we choose to stare one another down. i guess you can say i am a guy who is never satisfied. because nothing comes to me as right. because everywhere i turn something goes wrong. and i do not have time for any mistakes. i can not waste anytime trying to make out with girls and have sex because it will get me no where.

i'd rather finish my goals and then enjoy life. then i will not have to worry about not being well established. i can take care of myself and all of the problems life comes with. that's it for me . signing out of my emotions chat to go back to my safe unemotionless shell of a body.


	2. a little sakura for your life

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto nor will I ever own it. But that does not change the fact that Itachi and Kimimaro are hot as hell

**Chapter two.**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I have to have him. People do not understand how important he is. He has control of so many things that I need. Can't you see? Sasuke Uchiha. That name will get me so far in life. If he even gives me a special look then I am already on the path to success. ( a.n. : doesn't she sound like a gold digging skank. Lol) oh well if I can npt have the younger then I will surely go for the older one. Itachi Uchiha. I know that I will be able to get him. He already has the highest reputation for having every girl at his feet. Another girl is not going to kill him. He probably could never resist me. I am too hot. But after I get through with him I will kick him to the curb. I just need someone in the Uchiha bloodline so that I can be famous.

As I walk down the hallway I see Ten-ten. She looks at me and glared hard. I guess that she is still mad at me. Well there is nothing that I can do about her and Neji.

_Flashback:_

"_we are going to play seven minutes in heaven" they took the bottle and gave it to me. Of course I did not mind whop I got but I really wanted Sasuke. I spun the bottle. It spun for a long time before it slowed down and landed on Neji. _

_When it landed on Neji I looked at Ten-ten. Her face was one of pure horror and disgust mixed together. Horrible face indeed. (a.n. : if you think like Sakura in any kind of way then you should not read this chapter because I do not like her.) _

_Reluctantly she led us into the closet. After like a minute of trying to convince him that seven minutes in heaven meant that we were supposed to have sex we began to start to make out. _

_Within two minutes I was moaning and screaming as if there was no tomorrow. When that seven minutes past and they opened up the door I was lying on the floor in a heap naked and awaiting for more air to past through my lungs(a.n. : I told you that she was a skank.)_

_End of Flashback_

I don't know what ever happened to them but I sure ain't sorry. That was the end of that story. I walk into the cafeteria and immediately look for either Sasuke or Itachi. I found Sasuke first. i started calling out his name and raising up my skirt a little to show off my legs. i do not think that i need to unbutton my shirt any more because in English i had already unbuttoned it so that you could see my bra.

**Sasuke's POV**

i hate her annoying voice. it is so squeaky and loud. no matter how many she puts her bright ass pink hair in my face, i can never get over the fact that she fucked naruto and then left him like he never had true feelings for her. he would probably be ethe best person for her because he weould never hurt her. but somehow she continues to pursue a life in the Uchiha family. truthfully she needs to get a life. i think that sakura is one thing that me and itachi could ever agree on. we both can not stand her. ever since the eighth grade she had this infatuation with me. i never crushed her spirits with her pursuit. i just calmly told her that i was not interested in hasving a relationship with her. but that never stopped her. i think that started her obsession.

because ever since the eighth grade she had constantly been following me and itachi. and itachi told her no in a harsh way. he constantlyt did harsh pranks on her. he stuffed her whole locker with condoms. when she opened her locked the sadness and anger on her face was priceless. then he posted a huge poster of her having sex with a geek on the front of the school. til this day no one knows that it was really itachi who posted that up. then when she had came up to ask him out he waited til the next day when it was his turn to do the annoucements ans said, "dear sakura i know how bad you want to go out with me but i would never go out with a slut like you." i think i really actually smiled when she did that.

that was only some of the things that happened to her. but it is not like we have no reason to hurt her. she hurt so many people in two years we might as well show her how it feels to experience pain. but enough with her. back to me glaring at my brother. he makes me so angry sometimes. he texted a whole message to all the gay boys in the school and had them come and ask me out and try to get with me. i have nothing against homosexuals but i do not need the whole population coming up to me trying to ask me out. i like girls. preferably women . like hinata hyuuga.

sorry for the short chapter but i caught a writer's block right there. give me more ideas if you have any.


	3. getting to know some people

**Life is F'ed Up **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto but Itachi and Kimimaro are hot as hell**

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I can't help it. I can't help but think of him. The way he looked at me that day. He peaked my interest I guess you can say that. He looked at me so hard. It made me want to know more about him. It was not a crush but more of a strong interest for knowledge.

He was not quiet at all. Nor was he depressing. He was one of the loudest people you could ever meet. He hardly had any control over him self. Just raw energy bursting into the air. No matter what seemed to go right with him, his major flaw was his huge crush on Sakura Haruno. To this day I do not know what he sees in her. It was a hopeless thing to strive for many people told him. But that never stopped him trying. Many people continued to put him down but to me he is pretty cool.

While walking down the hallway with some of my best friends Kiki( an: I felt the need to add myself in. Don't worry it is all about Hinata), Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten I found him standing by his locker. Without a care in the world. Listening to some music. Part of me wants to be like him. Able to live with some freedom. Not worrying about what people want me to do next. Just free.

Sure he doesn't have some of the things that I have. Like money and a family. But he lives. Lives life to the fullest. Like if he was going to die on this Earth right now It would be fine because he live it to the fullest. No one can tell him nothing because he is his own person. I had a chance to be in his world. To live life the way he do. Or even to capture him before he had the chance to feel the pain of losing a love that he never had a chance to get( an: I know it does not make sense but if it do then good you understand :D) Naruto had a hard life but he never let it stop him. his confidence was strong. It just flows off right onto me.

That is why I was able to go in front of the class and read the poem. He was looking at me so hard. It just made me want to go up there and read the soft little poem. But instead he gave me so much confidence that I was able to go up there and say a fraction of my feelings. Think right off the top of my head and speak. One of the things that I never do.

Well for a second I stopped walking and stared at him. Kiki was the first to stop walking. She never really talks. Her looks give her thoughts away. She looked at me worried. As to ask if there was anything wrong. I shook my head at her and we kept walking. i have some of the best people to hang around. everyone says that we are not compatible. that us being friends can lead to the end of the world. well we are not the same. other students do not know it except our family. i am angel. pure in every waay. not like the innocent angel but a true angel. Temari is a demon. a fox demon. when she first transformed i thought that she was so cute. Ten-ten is a earth demon. she is so in tune with her surroundings. Ino is a vampire. the only full breed vampire in our group of people. And Kiki is a mix. Vampire and Angel. she is constantly cursed with it. but that is what makes her different. they say that the mixes of vampires and Angels shall not survive but she has been around for quite some time. that's the girl side of our crew.

i will tell you the boys when we get to the caferateria. that's a long name for somewhere we only stay for fourty five minutes.

**end of chapter**

**poll time: **

**hinataXsasuke**

**hinataXitachi**

**itachiXhinataXsasuke**


	4. A plan in the works

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. if I did Hinata would get the strength to finally kill Hiashi.

Death by Me: I know that I have updated in a long time and you are wondering why. But the truth was that I did not know what I wanted to do with the rest of this story. After I started to layout what I wanted to do it was harder to put in words. But I hope you like this chapter because I think I finally figured out where I wanted this story to go.

Sasuke: no you don't know. You just want people to review and give you ideas.

Death by Me: Shut up. Damn I hate sexy mean guys. But you can leave a review on how you want the story to go. You might just give me an idea.

Chapter 4:

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_Her body arched under me as I inserted two fingers inside of her. She looked like she wanted to hold the pleasure in so I bit her nipple softly. She moaned loudly and I smiled. That's what I like about her. No matter what happens she hides her feelings. But I like that look of pleasure on her face. I kept going for a while before I decided that she was ready. Then I took off my boxers and slowly went into her._

The stupid alarm clock decided to ring right there. So that forced me out of my dream. This was the fourth one since Monday. And it is only Tuesday. I need to stop going to sleep in class. It only leads to hard ones.

I ran and jumped in the shower before Itachi decided to come in and do some gay thing like start rubbing on my chest. It really irks my soul to no end. After I came out of the shower I put on some black and blue Tripp pants. It had a skull on the side. Just as I was putting on wife beater Itachi ran the room naked. He ran around the room then left. I swear that he is gay. He do that only on Tuesdays and when I ask him why he said it helps him dry off from his showers.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and the bread. I made the toast and took the keys to the Ferrari. Itachi can drive either one of the other cars because he will be running late as usual. I hopped in there and drove to school. Everyone say that I waste gas driving to school because I live only a few blocks away but it's my car so I will drive. While I was driving I saw a girl in black and purple cargo pants and a big black hoodie. When I drove up to see the face I saw Hinata crying. I pulled over the car and rolled down the window.

"Get in."

"Why should I get in the car with you Uchiha–sama?"

"Don't ask questions. Just get in Hinata." She looked at me angrily and then turned away from me and continued walking to school. She sounded so feisty when she didn't stutter. I got out of the car and ran up to her. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go of her. "Well then I am going to walk with you."

"Why do you choose to bother me when you see me crying? This I the worst time to get on my nerves." She wouldn't turn around to look at me and that made me worry. I grabbed her chin and felt an angry spark go through me. I tried to move her face so that she could look at me but she kept her face straight.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I hate when people try to get smart with me. It was kinda different with her because it did not effect me. She started trying to walk so I walked with her. " um Uchiha-sama?"

"call me Sasuke."

"okay S-asuke. Can you let go of my hand?" I looked at face and she was blushing. She was so cute. I wish that she would let me have her. I slowly moved her to face me. We stood there looking at each other for a while. I leaned down to kiss her when she slipped out of my hand and said, "Um- S-Sasuke w-we h-ha-ve t-to g-get t-to sc-school. Bye."

I watched her as she walked and decided to ask her if she wanted a ride. When I did she smiled and said after school. On the inside I was smiling and couldn't wait. But I could not show that I was that happy. Somehow I knew trying to get with Hinata would not be as easy as I thought it would. And I am not talking about dealing with Neji.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Why do I feel so dumbfounded? I feel like Sasuke really was showing feeling besides anger. Wow. That's what is going through my mind. I know I should be able to use a better word than wow since people think that I am destined to be a poet. Well imagine you in my shoes. A girl who went through so many problems as a child and only wanted to be accepted. After everyone telling her that she would never amount to nothing and would never be happy. Now a boy who is wanted 99 of the population is trying to take her home.

As I walked into the school I saw Sasuke leaning up against his car. He smirked at me and nodded his head. Something was playing in that crazy little head of his. I wanted to know but the other voice in my head was telling to not even think about it. When I walked in the hallways was clearing out and I could not find Ino nor Kiki. Those are the people that I usually walk into class with. I walked slowly to my locker and got my books and headed to physics.

_**In Physics Class**_

I walked in there and Ino was smiling at me. That means two things: she is plotting against me or she has something important to tell that may deal with her hurting some one. Either way it was going to be funny. That's why Ino and Naruto are meant to be together. I am so happy that they are a couple. But I walked over to my seat and laid my head down to go to sleep.

Just as I was about to go to sleep something knocked me upside my head. i picked the object and saw that it a paper ball. i opened it.

**Why was u so late**

**Ino**

_I was talking to Sasuke_

_Hinata_

**How was it. did he really hold a conversation with you. what did you want with him?**

**Ino**

_He asked me to ride with him to school. but i told him that i would after school. But that mean that i will be late home because he has football practice._

_Hinata_

Then another paper ball hit me in the head. When i opened it:

**Stop passing notes**

**Kakashi**

**Ino's P.O.V.**

Finally they are talkling to each other. Me and Naruto was talking about it over the phone. even though i could have heard him from another city by how loud he was. Naruto wastelling me that he has never seen Sasuke in a relationship and how he was starting to think that he may turn gay. and when i told them how Hinata always acted too shy when it came to boys. so we decided to hook Sasuke and Hinata up.

Hinata must have gotten a note from someone else because she stopped passing me notes. after a while without a note i decided to check on her. when i looked back i saw that heffa sleeping. but i ain't mad at her because i would be sleep right now too. it ain't like we don't get good grades. we pass just to come and take tests. so i am turning it in the period.

**End of Chapter**

**well you u see now that i really need help sorting this out so review cause i want to hear you voice**


	5. i love those blushes

Disclaimer: I do own any part of Naruto. Now matter how much that would rule incredibleousity

Death by Me: I know that this was not what you were expecting when you were reading but don't worry. I had an epiphany. This story will tie together just the way I dreamed it would.

Sasuke: oh boy. Just read the story and go about your life. But make sure you review because then she will be very angry. And you never seen her angry. It is a very scary sight.

**Life is f'ed up**

**Chapter 5**

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I am going to choke her. Strangle her until she passes out and then carry her body to an abandoned warehouse and tie her down with spiked chains. Then I would take a hammer and smash her knees and elbows in. yup that's how I feel right now. I am very aggravationalized. (a.n.: yes I can use big words) Kiki took my ice cream sandwich.

Its not even like she did not have her on but she took mine. If she would have asked for one then I would have given it to her. And then she stole Kimi's ice cream. Then Kimi said that she is getting fat so she shoved the ice cream sandwich up his left nostril. I wanted to laugh so hard but I knew that it would draw unwanted attention to me.

Then she got up and left the table. I think that I would have done the same thing if my boyfriend ever said something that dumb to me. Hopefully Sasuke isn't that retarded. Wait why did I have to use him. I could have used Kiba because he had a huge crush on me since we were thirteen and started had class together. I could have even used Naruto because he used to be my role model. Or my inspiration, whichever you want to call it.

i am in lunch if you did not know by now so you should know by now that i am very annoyed so any evil thoughts that run through my heaad will only result in me actually doing it. so everyone tries to be on their best behavior at lunch except for Kiki. because she doesn't give a damn what any one says to her because she is a blood demon. they say that those types of demons are the hardest to control. they always have sudden out burst. they are sort of like vampires except that their out breaks happen at random.

That's the reasaon why i keep such a close eye on her so much. she has a good amount of control on her blood intake and she is extremely powerful but she is very picky even with their outbreaks. they can only have some peoples blood. like she only took blood from me and Kimimaro. so we really don't know who the last perswon could be becuse she vcould take three peoples blood. since i am not a demon but and angel i really won't be affcte by any of this and Kimimaro is a bone demon so i reeally don't know the effects that it has on him. i really should look into that though.

we have a very exclusive table. only certain people get to sit here. so far it is me, Neji ,Temari, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba (sometimes when he isn't suspended for fighing Naruto), Ino, Kiki, Kimimaro, Kankuro, and now Naruto. i know it seems like i have a lot of friends but it is really just a lot of some friends getting away from the whole school. because everyone at this table has had an altercation with at least someone in this school . everyone at the table is emo, punk, or goth. so no one really really tries to bother us. occasionally Sakura tries to come over and start a fight with me and i have to beat the hell out of her over and over and over again. but other than that we really never have any trouble.

but today it was kinda weird because sasuke asked me could he sit at the table. i told him okay and we walkedto lunch together. everyone was so accepting of him.i feel like there is something was going on and i am out o the loop. but i know just who to get my information from. Naruto. ever since i was 13 i looked for the weaknesses in people. i know all of their weaknesses so it would be easy for me to have an advantage over all of them. every except Naruto has a weakness that can get me hurt or could get some one killed.

**After School**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

i was running laps for football practice. it was so boring. naruto kept trying to run past me and Kiba was trying to pass Naruto so i had put a little more speed than normal pace. after we finished warm ups we had to go and stand in the middle of the field. and i stood direectly in field and saw Hinata spiking the ball over the volley ball net. i looked her body as she did this and saw her breast rise and fall. she looked so hot with the sweat beating off of her body. i am lucky that i had a cup cause if i didn't hen thee whole team would see how hard i was.

i had to find a way to get rid of my hardon so i tried to think of disturbing things like naruto using my toilet after eating the surprises meaat we eat we get every friday. that helped me but i needed something. i continued to look around for some other disturbing thing and found sakura looking at me. then she bent over and tried to look sexy and that got rid of my hard on instantly and made me nauseous. i am glad that i ain't her boyfriend. i don't think that i could handle it. then again the most i would get out of being with her is sex. but then again she probably loose enough for my whole body to get in there. the only people who didn't fuck her was me and every one who sits at Hina's table.

while we was practicing plays it was a constant battle between me and Narruto. do not know why he is so competitive. Naruto decided to take it to far. he punched me in my stomach and then tackled me. so then i came on top took his helmet off and started punching him in his face. Gai had ame over to try and stop me but i was sick and tired of Naruto trying to get ahead of me in everything. i want to live my life without having to worry about someone who supposed to be my friend trying to put me down all day every day.

i saw Ino and Hinata run down after Gai- sensei and Kakashi came and took me off of Naruto. Ino staarted to help Naruto get up and tried to comfort him unlike Hinata. she was trying to be the peacemaker and the punisher at the same time. it was very amusing. first she was trying to yell at me then try to resolve the whole situation. I just started smiling until Ino asked Naruto why i had punched him in the face and Naruto told them how he had punched me in the stomach first and then Ino knocked Naruto upside his big ass head. she started to yell at him and then she turned to me and apologized for threatening me.

"you never threatened me." she looked at me and laughed.

"i was plotting against you in my head. trust me you do not wnt to know what i was thinking.

Hinata turned to me and said, "i'm sorry ffor saying all the things that i said. i know my words can hurt when it comes to defending my friends. i hope you still want to give me a ride home today cause i would really like that."i walked up to her. she bent her head low so that i wouldn't see her blushing. i lifteed up her chin so that she would look at me. "of course i still want to take you home. " then i went low and whispered in her ear," maybe even spend the night with you."

her face got hot and she turned cherry red. she looked so cute. plus she had her hair in two high pigtails so she looked innocent. man i love those blushes.

**Unknown P.O.V**

i see sasuke and hinata getting close to each other. you can tell there is attraction and i don't like it. Hinata is mine and i can't let anyone have her. Especially him.

**End Of Chapter**

**dom, dom, dom**

**somebody doesn't like these two together. maybe this person can win hinata's heart before sasuke do. maybe you might just have to review and tell me who you think the person is. MWAHAHAHAHA!!**


	6. author note

a.n. : I am about to give a valid but bull crap excuse for me not updating. It's a very funny story you see. I have a friend called Pickles. No she is not a voice in my head and I am not making this up. She is currently protecting my book from the harm of my friend bryon. Partially cause my diary is in there too, three subject composition notebook. So I forgot that the next chapter to the story was in there so now I am going to get it back hopefully today so that I can start updating as much as possible. Thanks for listening to my life dealin with the next chapter. Bye.


End file.
